I'll Be Alright
by Calamity Crisis
Summary: Queen Elsa has fallen ill, and Anna has been informed that she is not going to live much longer. As Anna comforts her sister, no one seems to remember Olaf, and what will happen to him if Elsa dies.


**Hello and welcome to my fanfic! I'm Calamity Crisis, and I present to you: I'll Be Alright**

••••••••••••••

It's been a couple of months since Elsa had been told by the doctor to stay in bed.

She was just old, is what he had said. There was nothing he could do. She wouldn't be around much longer. Anna cried beside her sisters bed and held her pale hand, "Elsa, please don't leave me... What about the kingdom?"

Elsa smiled at her younger sister, "shh, it will be your turn to rule. Then you can pass it on to your children."

Anna continued crying beside her sisters bed as Olaf watched from the doorway. He smiled sadly as a thought came to mind: he's only alive because of Elsa's powers.

•••••••••••••••

A few weeks later Elsa began hacking and coughing; the doctor shook his head as Anna insisted that he give her more treatment, more medication, anything.

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "I can't do much more. Queen Elsa is dying, there's nothing I can do." Anna gripped the doctors shirt as she begged him to not say that, her sister couldn't die...

•••••••••••

Kristoff and Anna sat in the guest room talking about Elsa's worsening condition. No one paid attention to a silent Olaf. He didn't cry, he didn't beg... He was sad, but he didn't fuss over it.

He left the castle and walked outside to the moonlit garden.

It was beautiful, the moon lighting the silver flowers and soft green grass. There were flowers of all sorts; Elsa was teaching him the names of all of the flowers when she first became ill. She was teaching him what a lily was when she fell and couldn't move. He had raced to find Anna or Kristoff.

Olaf sighed and ran his hand over the beautiful plants. Elsa had made this garden with him, every time that she and back from territory management with the other countries, she brought back a plant, each one always different. His favorite was the sunflower because it reminded him of summer. Olaf knew Elsa was going to die soon, he could feel himself getting squishy and soft. He pressed a hand to his stomach and watched as it sunk in. His cloud wasn't providing as much cold as it used to. Little by little it was disappearing, leaving him warmer and warmer. He was melting.

He smiled at the flowers one last time, "good bye garden.."

Olaf began walking to the castle, it was time he paid Elsa a visit.

Elsa's breathing was shallow, Olaf could tell as he watched her by the doorway.

"Olaf..." Elsa murmured. He raised his head, "yes?" He asked.

She motioned for him to come closer and he obeyed. Olaf stood by her side as she held out a frail hand, he placed his hand in hers as she began crying,

"I-I'm so sorry Olaf... But I can't freeze you anymore." She said, a frozen tear slipping down her pale cheek. Her eyes were so blue. The brightest Olaf had ever seen them, she was crying as she continued, "our time is up, I'm so s-sorry.." She choked on the last part.

Olaf gave a sad smile, "it's okay Elsa, I want to be warm." He could feel his face begin to melt but that was okay.

"Olaf..." Elsa cried.

He patted her soft cheek and smiled, "I'll be alright Elsa.." He said. He could feel his nose falling down and his body becoming liquid, "besides, some people are worth melting for..."

•••••••••••••••••

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on her sisters large chamber door, but received no answer. Opening the door, Anna froze. Inside the room laid a silent Queen and a puddle with a single carrot beside her bed.

"Elsa!" She cried. Anna fell at the side of her beloved sister, picking up her always cold hand, Anna searched for a pulse. Nothing. Her sister was gone, and so was Olaf. Anna placed her hands on her sisters pale face, even when she was dead, her face was still breathtaking. Anna

Leaned across her sisters unmoving chest and sobbed.

•••••••••••••••••

Anna stood in front of Elsa's resting place, tears streaked her face as she gazed upon her sisters memorial.

She fell to her knees and began wailing.

She began singing as her tears wet the fresh dirt,

"Do you w-wanna build a snowman, c-come on let's go and play..."

Kristoff came up behind Anna and laid a hand on her back as she wailed.

"I'm here Anna... I'll be right here beside you."

•••••••••••••••

 **Sorry if this was sad, I saw a comic that had Elsa and Olaf as she died and thought, "maybe I can make a fanfic.."**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. If you want, leave a comment, it really helps me out!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis**


End file.
